


Until the end of the world

by francoantoniohierro



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Preacher - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire!Frank, priest!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: Inspired by the Preacher comic books. Gerard is a priest with a huge power inside him. Everyone is looking for it.





	1. Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey there. I'm back with another supernatural fic...

> _“You believe that there is one God. Good! Even the demons believe that—and shudder. (James 2:19).”_  
>    
> 

Gerard Way was laying in the grass as if it was the most comfortable place on earth. It was three am, and getting closer and closer to four. Everything was mostly quiet. Aside from the sounds of the bugs scattered around the garden. Gerard’s hands were behind his neck, and one of his legs was crossed against the other. He was staring deeply into the sky. The view wasn’t exactly a wander, considering he lived in a urban area. There were only a few visible stars, but there was a full moon and it kept his attention. He had spent at least an hour stargazing.   
  
He couldn't sleep that night. But he wasn’t going to fight the insomnia in bed. He knew his body well enough. He was not going to catch any sleep that night. No, no, so at least Gerard was going to entertain himself. Even though he didn’t have a lot to do.

During his youth it was easy on insomnia nights: he would get drunk, get high, fuck some stranger, or all of the above. But those activities didn't even appeal Gerard anymore. He was a different man. The type of man who stargazed when he needed something fun to do at night.  
  
He kept a peaceful face as he thought about his activities for the day. From what type of tea he was going to make in a few hours to what record he was going to listen to when it was night time again. That made him happy. He didn’t need excesses anymore.

He was fine.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
A nasal voice called from the distance. Gerard immediately seated up properly and tried to seek the person speaking. He felt as if he had being caught in a very embarrassing situation. He didn't like the idea of other people knowing about his sleeping habits, his eating habits, or his life outside work in general.   
  
"Yes?"   
Was all he could reply with. He stared at the person standing a few feet away.

The other man seemed visibly younger - probably not older than 20 years old. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the logo of a band he didn't care for, a black jacket and black skinny jeans. He made Way feel a little intimidated. He didn't look dangerous per say. Considering how much smaller he was compared to him, or the child-like face he had, he was probably harmless. But he was certainly not the type of person that approached him on a daily basis.  
  
"Are you Father Way?"   
The younger man asked, with a completely serious expression.   
  
Gerard didn't know what to make out of that. Perhaps it was some high school kid that got his girlfriend pregnant and now was seeking for advice. Perhaps he was someone he had met before, although he doubt it, since he would definitely remember a face like his. Perhaps he was the gardener and he needed to ask him to move in order to do his job. Either way, Gerard felt uneasy.   
  
"Yes, I am"   
He replied with a smile on his face. It just seemed like the appropriate reaction. In any other situation, he would have gotten up and shaken his hand too. But considering the fact that it was now four in the morning, he hadn't slept at all, and he was hanging out in the garden right behind the church. The garden right before reaching the cemetery... And he was being approached by an absolute stranger - he just didn't feel as cheerful and friendly as usual.   
  
"Good"   
Was all that the stranger said back.   
  
Gerard tried his hardest to not look uncomfortable. Instead, he focused in the face of the stranger, hoping he could recall him from somewhere else. He didn't seem  to have any outstanding traits that he could remember; his skin looked sickly, his eyes looked like a light shade of brown . But it was really hard to tell considering the sky was still dark and there weren't any lights turned on. He had a tattoo on his neck but Gerard couldn't quite tell what it was from the lack of lighting. He couldn't really distinguish much else.   
  
"Can I help you with something?"   
Way ventured to ask, still taken back by the strangers presence.   
  
"Not sure yet," The man answered calmly "I'm a friend of Father Gibson from Pittsburgh. He told me about you"   
  
Father Gibson. He did remember him. He used to be a priest in Gerard's seminary when he was younger. Although he did remember him clearly, he wasn't exactly someone Gerard consider a friend. He was somewhat of a mentor for Gerard, always offering him advice and comforting him. But then again, he was a mentor for all the other students at the seminary. Gerard didn't feel that Gibson thought highly of him, let alone talk about him to strangers.

Specially since he hadn't seen him in years, after he moved all the way to Pittsburgh for reasons unknown to him. Why Father Gibson would have told that young punk about his existence seemed mind boggling. Or why that young punk would try to find him. Or even better, the fact that the young punk found him at four am. That was all astonishing.  
  
"Oh" was all he could mutter at first. "That's- Well, I haven't heard of him in so long" he continued, his smile completely vanished and replaced by a confused frown. He cleared his throat before adding "So you moved here all the way from Pittsburgh? I haven't seen you in mass"   
  
"It's my first day here. I've been looking for you"   
  
"Well don't worry, if you come to mass you will see me"   
  
The man chuckled to himself as if he didn't take Gerard's suggestion seriously in the slightest. After that he just smiled, for maybe ten seconds before starting to walk away.   
  
Gerard had never felt so confused in his entire life.   
  
***   
Although he would never say it out loud - Gerard loved the sensation of hearing Priest Harrison ending mass.

It shouldn’t be surprising, considering that preaching was his job, and like with any job he should feel glad to end his shift. But part of him still felt wrong. He should enjoy mass more, not anxiously wait for it to be over!   
  
He stared at the ground. Then he gave one last look to the people who assisted sunday mass. The same faces of every week. No traces of a young man from Pittsburgh with a tattoo on his neck. He didn't even know why he wanted to see him. He seemed strange, to say the least.   
Really, the guy creeped him out. He did look like he wanted something from Gerard and that it was something other than talking to him for two minutes. Was it all a dream of some kind? Because Gerard didn’t remember sleeping at all. Gerard wondered if he was losing it from his lack of sleep. Maybe now he was imagining tattooed guys. Maybe now it was time to see a doctor.   
"Father Way"   
Elizabeth Smith eagerly called him while carrying a casserole in her hands. Way forced a smile as the woman ran towards him in her pink heels. Gerard didn't consider himself a judgmental person, but he always questioned Elizabeth's intentions.   
  
When he was new participating in mass Elizabeth dressed in modest outfits. She held his husband's hand tightly through the ceremony, made sure her two kids were paying attention - Dylan and Sarah, or whatever they were called - and went home right after the priest ended mass. Now though, her skirts and heels seemed to become more exaggerated each week, there was always a fair amount of space between where she was sitting to where her husband was sitting. She didn't really interact with her kids or his husband anymore, didn't even say anything when her kids started fighting at inappropriate times or when her husband pulled out his phone. And most importantly, she and some of her neighbors always went to Gerard when mass ended.   
  
Most days they just got him food. Although during christmas Elizabeth bought him an expensive watch as a gift. A gift that Way obviously rejected.

The local women always seemed to be staring at him. And he didn't feel that it was for the right reasons. When they tried to speak to him they never made any inappropriate comments. But he could tell the way they stared at each other while he spoke, or how they would gossip quietly before reaching him… They thought about him in ways that he didn't know about. Things he didn't want to know about.  
  
"I baked this casserole for you"   
She said when she was finally near him. Elizabeth was smiling at him while she handed him the dish - not taking her eyes from his for a single second.   
  
"Gosh," He said getting a hold of her food "you shouldn't have. I mean it, I don't like the idea of you spending your time cooking this."   
  
"But Father, I've already told you that I don't mind it" She said with a big smile, one that always made him uncomfortable "I don't like the idea of you eating frozen meals when you could be eating my home cooked meals"   
  
"I'm thankful that you went through the trouble, but I must insist that you don't make something for me next week"   
  
"But I love cooking for you!"   
She said playfully, ignoring the looks that people were giving her. She knew she wasn't actual friends with the reverend, but it couldn't hurt to act that way. After all, he never stopped her.   
  
Way wanted to look approachable for everyone. He had noticed that some of the other priests had developed reputations of seeming cold, judgmental and just plain rude. Priests such as Bryar, Fielding, and even Gibson during his time at the church. He didn't want to be like Bryar, the guy who was never talking unless he was giving a sermon. Or worst, he didn't want to be like Fielding, who was infamous between the teenagers of town for constantly giving his "conservative" opinions to the local newspapers.

Way wanted to be the "nice" one, the one that people weren't afraid to talk to, the one that teenagers didn't despise, the one who didn't got death threats - something Fielding had grown accustomed to. Way was afraid that, if he put too much distance between him and women like Elizabeth, people would start talking and he'd be one of the other “uncool” priests that everyone was intimated by.   
  
His plan wasn't exactly successful, though. Bryar didn't feel that the attention Way got was appropriate. There was already a friendly priest that people trusted, and to Bob’s eyes that was Toro. Meanwhile Way was only liked between the housewives because they deemed him as "attractive".  

Bob never confronted him about it, considering that it wasn't fair. He couldn't just ask Way to gain weight and have a terrible haircut like the other priests. But it did bother him, especially at that very moment when he could see him blushing in front of Elizabeth Smith - it made him sick.  
  
"I-i" Way started, still feeling his cheeks burning. He couldn't look at Elizabeth for a moment, and his eyes ended up wandering right into Bryan's. He was frowning at him. It made Way turn to see Elizabeth again "I actually have to talk to someone right now, do you mind?"   
  
"Not at all" She replied, still smiling "You know, I could drop by later and give the casserole then"   
  
"I- I mean," he started, and before suddenly he was staring at Bryar again, who still looked upset "You shouldn't. I can't take it"   
  
***   
  
“Father Way!"   
The man suddenly yelled, making Way feel chills all over his body.

He didn't want to be noticed outside of church. He didn't  want to small talk, he just wanted some nice coffee. Some quiet time with his thoughts. Time to reflect on things. Like him.  
  
"Good evening"   
He said before taking another sip of his coffee.

The diner was small, and almost completely empty. It was two in the morning, and not a lot happened. That's why Gerard liked going there. It was a place for him to relax during his nights of insomnia. Which seem to be becoming more and more common. He wasn’t exactly sure what was stressing him. But there had to be something. Cause as soon as he put his head on the pillow, he felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on top of him.  
  
"Oh Father! I've been meaning to talk to you all day!"   
  
"I didn't see you in mass"   
  
"I attended mass in Lady Of Sorrows" He explained, referring to a different church nearby. "Gibson recommended it"   
  
"I hope you had a good time there then"

Lady Of Sorrows. He felt a little bit shifted that the young man hadn’t attended mass in his church. But he tried to shake it off his head. It was none of his business what the stranger did. In fact, never seeing the stranger again would be better.  
  
"Oh, I sure did.”   
He smiled. There was something special about it. But Gerard didn’t ask anything else. He just smiled back.

He drank more coffee.

“Father, I need to talk to you"  
  
"I’m actually not-"   
  
"I'm just gonna order something first, okay?” The stranger said, and gave Gerard a plastic bag “ Could you just take care of my stuff for a second?"   
  
"Sure..."   
He replied with a smile, accepting the strangers bag. The other man went to the counter.   
  
Way suddenly felt the urge to look inside the bag. It was none of his business what the stranger was carrying to the coffee shop, but he couldn't help it. It was a see through bag, and the owner wasn't looking at all to Gerard's direction, so no one had to know.   
  
Gerard glanced the bag very quickly. It was very heavy. When he looked closer he realized the bag was nothing but vodka bottles and cigarettes. Clearly this person had planned a fun night. Gerard sighed for a moment. He remembered being young. His diet used to be pretty much everything that was inside the bag.   
  
Why would the man bring that? Was he inviting Gerard to some weird party? Or was he really that far gone that he brought vodka bottles everywhere he went? Cause Gerard was that far gone once. A long time ago.   
  
When the man came back he brought a milkshake, and two slices of apple pie. He put one of the slices to Way's direction, and kept the other one to himself. He took a drink of his gigantic milkshake, filled with chocolate syrup and cookies on the top. Way thought it was weird for an adult to be getting that amount of sugar at once. Perhaps he was old, but it seemed gross to him.   
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced before" the stranger said after taking a big bite of his pie. "I'm Frank Iero"

“Father Way”

Gerard nodded, and gave the stranger his bag. He wasn’t sure if he was eager to know more about the stranger.

“Couldn’t be happier to meet you”

“So, hows Gibson doing?"

He was in a shallow grave, thanks to Frank.

Gerard started eating the pie without realizing. Feeling more hungry after each bite. He had never asked for anything other than coffee at the diner. He was happy with black coffee and nothing else usually.

“Great, he’s doing great.”  
  
“How did you two meet?”   


The stranger seemed to run out of words for a moment. Then he went:  
“I went through a rough patch and he- he helped me a lot through it”   
  
“I’m sorry to hear that”   


“Alcohol, drugs, parties, and bad friends, you know? I’m into some bad stuff. And Gibson was there, in my local church”  
  
Gerard felt uncomfortable. Yes, he knew exactly what he was talking about. Because he had gone through the same. And Gibson had also helped him through those moments. It was through Gibsons support, that he decided to join the seminary. Without him, he would be some drunk loser with no job or purpose in the world.

“I understand”  
Said Gerard, before eating more pie.

Something about Frank made him feel drawn to him too. Not just because they had similar backgrounds. There was something else. Some kind of strange sensation when he was around. Something that made him want to stay close.

“He talked about you. Said you were special.”  
  
“In what way?”   
  
“That’s what i’m trying to find out.”   
  
Gerard starts laughing, mostly out of how uncomfortable he felt. Frank seemed to become more mysterious each second. He seemed to have so many secrets. Out of all the people he had dealt with as a priest, Frank had to be the strangest case yet. And he hadn’t confessed anything yet.

“I’d say I’m a regular guy. Not sure what he meant. Why did you want to find me?”  
  
“Do you want more pie?”   
  
“Yes,” He immediately said, then added “but why did you decided to find me?”

“Cause’ I needed to be in Jersey and I  had a hunch.”  
  
“About what?”   
  
“About you.”   
  
“What about me?”   
  
“That you could help me” The man got up from the seat “Let me bring you another plate”

Gerard felt more confused than before. But he didn’t want to make the stranger felt rejected. If he didn’t want to talk about his problems yet, he didn’t have to. It was just so… frustrating. Frank seemed to know things about him. And he had nothing on Frank. Absolutely not a thing. Other than the brand of vodka that he liked.  
  
“What exactly do you want from me, Frank?”   
  
“You’ll know about it soon enough.” The man said “For now, I just want to have a good time”

They both smiled, for completely different reasons. Frank, because he believed he had found the right guy. Gerard, because he believed Frank was completely insane.

And Gerard had a hunch too.

  
That he was gonna start seeing him a lot around town.

***  
  
Next morning the newspaper read in bold letters: “Local Priest found dead - viciously mutilated”.

That couldn’t be good. Gerard almost screamed at the headline. He wanted to cry. Throw up. Maybe the two at the same time. But he continued reading. He couldn’t stop. It was so horrible, but he couldn’t look away from the paper.

“Our Lady Of Sorrows will be missing one of its most beloved figures” the first line read.

_Oh._

“Yesterday after mass,” it continued.

_Oh_.

The face of Frank popped into his head. He couldn’t help it. That stranger he kept stumbling into. The first thing he asked himself was; was Frank okay though? Where the hell was he? What was he doing? Was he safe?

Gerard took a deep breath,and looked around his room.

His crucifix was upside down.

“My lord, what is happening?”  
He hid under his own hands for a moment. Things were only getting started.

The crucifix was about to fall down.  
**“DON’T!”  
** Gerard shouted. He was deadly serious. That crucifix was a gift from his mother, and he kept it as something precious.

The crucifix stopped in mid-air. There was nothing holding it now. The thing was still upside down. And it looked menacing. It was just floating right in front of Gerard’s eyes! THERE WAS NOTHING! It was standing in the air.  
Gerard screamed in fear and dropped to his knees.   
  
**“STOP IT!”**  
  
And the crucifix went straight to the ground.

Gerard started throwing up.

*******


	2. Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but an important one. next chapter is pride and it's gonna be longer and explain some things :) also thanks to my wifey for making such awesome fanart <3

_You cannot drink the cup of the Lord and the cup of demons too; you cannot have a part in both the Lord’s table and the table of demons. **(Corinthians 10:21)**_

The night was cold and unfriendly that day. The moon was hidden among clouds, and the rest of the sky looked gray. A heavy rain was coming, and you could feel it in the air. There was no reason to go outside at all. Even though Gerard couldn’t sleep, he knew it was best to stay indoors for the night. After all, the weather was not in a good mood. And that was ignoring the fact a man had <bold> died </bold> just a day prior.

The man was in bed watching the ceiling. It did not help him found the answers he needed.

He was shuddering. From the cold, but mostly from the fear he felt in his heart. He didn’t feel safe. Not even alone with himself. Not after what had happened with the crucifix. Life was playing a sick trick on him and he could not take it.

His eyes turned to the black crucifix.

It was on its correct position this time. And it seemed completely intact after what happened. Whatever the hell had happened, Gerard had no clue in the slightest. He had tried to come up with every explanation possible. He ended up with two possible answers. Number one: he had witnessed a god given miracle. Number two: he was a victim of demonic possession. Both of them seemed like acceptable answers at the moment.

He tried and tried to think of something else, but there really was no other possible thing. Part of him wanted to ask for someone else's opinion, but he knew that they would think he was insane. No one would believe what happened. Let alone from a religious man like himself. Any sane person would be skeptical about his story.

It felt impossible to sleep. Not without answers. The man went over everything all over again. <em> Frank. Gibson. Dead priest. Haunted crucifix </em>. There had to be some link that he was missing from all of those strange events. He took a deep breath and tried to recall everything that had happened recently, even before meeting Frank…

Then he remembered… The night he saw his mother… Right before he got the insomnia! There had to be some connection with what was happening now. But why?  
  
His mother had been dead for the past six years. A unexpected heart attack had taken her life. But two weeks ago, Gerard had seen her walking through the garden by herself. Which lead him back to his original answers: he had witnessed a miracle or he had witnessed demonic possession. Gerard started shaking even more, and decided to hid under his bedsheets. His room didn't feel safe anymore. He felt watched. Judged, mostly.

***

Frank had seen most of the world already. But if there was one place he loved, it had to be New Jersey. Most people don’t like Jersey, not even people from Jersey themselves. But Frank loved every second of it. Every dirty street, every cheap pizza place and every mugger hiding in it. It was an experience, to say the least. It made him feel alive. Like he was flying through his own personal heaven.  
He was hiding under a bridge, drinking vodka straight from the bottle. He simply did not care. He felt free. That’s what Jersey was about to him. Freedom to be a complete douchebag.  
  
He was fine for the first thirty minutes he spent there. Not a single soul seemed to be out there. Mostly because of the rain. But Frank did not mind it. He liked the sound of it. The sounds of water drops hitting the ground relaxed him. It was part of the magic. He continued drinking himself silly. His eyes got watery, and the floor was suddenly shaking. But it wasn't going to stop him.

Until of course, a cop had arrived and ruined his party for one. The officer pointed his flashlight straight into Frank’s eyes, making him flinch. Frank hissed like an animal, hoping it would get a reaction from the cop. But the cop did not seem to care.

“Sir, sir!”  
The cop called him with a stern voice.  
Frank took a long shot before finally looking at the cop. He did not feel like going through this type of shit on such a beautiful night. But if the cop tested his patience any further he was going to do something about it. And it was not going to be pretty whatsoever.

“The fuck do you want?”  
Frank replied with an attitude, completely careless. He was not afraid of some stupid uniform. And he was not afraid of guns either.  
  
“Sir, are you aware that you can’t be drinking in a public area?”

The cop yelled, mostly checking if Frank was aware of what he was doing. Perhaps he was wasted. Or on drugs. Or both. Or straight up insane. Either way, he was going to find out soon enough.  
“Are you aware that you’re getting on my fuckin’ nerves right now?”  
  
“Sir, you’re gonna have to come with me to the car”  
The young cop replied. He was assuming the individual had to be intoxicated or something of the sort to be answering such things.  
“Don’t say i didn’t warn ya”  
  
“What?”

“I said” He was getting up from the ground “Don’t say I didn’t fuckin’ warn ya”

****  
The night Gerard saw his mom he almost fainted.

It had been six years since he had seen her face. But the moment he saw her, he knew it had to be her. There wasn’t a damn woman in the universe like Donna Way. It had to be her. He ran towards her without thinking it twice. He didn’t even feel the tears that were forming in his face and falling down rapidly.

“Gee”  
His mother had called him.

It couldn't be real. There was no way it was.

In fact, the moment Gerard tried to hug her she disappeared entirely into thin air. She was never there. Her essence was. But only that. When Gerard realized that she had vanished he started weeping intensely. He looked all around the garden but it was completely quiet and alone. No signs of her mother anywhere anymore. It gave him the realization that he was indeed never going to truly see her again. And that hurt his heart so badly he dropped to his knees.

It was one thing to miss her. But to see her and immediately lose her again was completely different. This had opened an old wound and now Gerard’s heart was bleeding all over. It hurt so much. Losing someone like Donna wasn’t something you got over easily. It haunted you for the rest of your life. It certainly haunted Gerard’s.

Then it happened.

A strange noise rang all over his ears. Gerard looked straight into the sky. As a star seemed to grow bigger and bigger. The light was suddenly covering Gerard’s entire face. He stopped crying to simply look at the sky in absolute shock, seeing the light grow even larger than it was. He screamed loudly as the star seemed to be coming straight into him.  
And it did. Thing is, it wasn’t a star. If it had been a star things would be simple. Thousand of people would have died instantly, yes. But this light in the sky was even more dangerous than that. And that light in the sky had definitely fallen. And collapsed straight into Gerard. The man levitated for a few moments, his body covered in a white light unlike anything human.

Then he fell straight into the ground, hitting his head pretty badly.

When he woke up he was told he must had fallen the day before. So Gerard assumed that seeing his mother, and the light had been some sort of weird nightmare and tried to forget about it. But it was real. Very real. All of it.

****

The next morning the crucifix was upside down again.  
  
This time he sighed to himself. He bit his tongue, because his mind wanted to say it… But he believed he shouldn’t. If the event had something to do with Satan’s creatures he wanted NOTHING to do with it… Even though a voice inside him kept telling him to try again. That it was okay to do it.

But what  if it wasn’t…

He remembered his mother for a second. That godawful night where he believed to have seen her. The crucifix that she had gifted him now reminded him of that...  
He got up from bed and fixed the crucifix. Then he went right back to bed. He felt sick all over his body still. Thinking about all the strange things that had occurred recently was the worst. There were no answers. Only millions and millions of questions all piled up in his head at every waking moment.

When Bryar asked him to come have breakfast with the other priests, he told him he had the flu. It was a lie. But at the moment it came out completely natural to him. There was no way he was going to move from his bedsheets. Not when the outside world was so terrible and scary. It was exhausting to even know about it at all. He’d rather stay in bed forever.  
  
Only thing Bryar did was hand him the newspaper. Then Bryar left the room. Really, he did not care for Way’s health much.

The first headline Gerard read was:  
“Local officer found dead”

Gerard threw the newspaper to the ground. He couldn’t deal with it anymore. He didn’t want to know any more. Instead, he wanted some more sleep. He did not want to know anymore. But answers were coming soon enough.  
  
***  
  
Gerard woke up in cold sweat. It was already nighttime again. He turned around to check. And of course. The crucifix was upside down.

He didn’t think about it anymore

**“Fix yourself up”**

The crucifix went back to its correct position.  
“That’s about right….”

It was all very real.


	3. Pride

_They sacrificed their sons and their daughters to false gods ( **Psalm 106:37)** _

The sermon was thankfully over. Gerard felt relief all over his body. Finally he was free. He needed a break to think about things. Reflect on what had happened on the night. Think of what he was going to do next. Figure some things out. And more than anything, have some rest from everything.

“Father Way! Father Way!”

Betty started, chasing him outside.

“Betty, I don’t have the time”  
  
“I just wanted to talk about the sermon”  
  
“I have to go”  
  
“But Father Way”

**“Leave me alone”**   
  
Something had happened after those words left his mouth. Bettys eyes opened widely. And she started walking away. And walking and walking away. To a place far far far far away. She was never coming back. She was gone. As if she had never even existed in the first place. She exited that church and disappeared to somewhere unknown to everyone in town. Tears were shed for years by her family.

Way saw it all happened before his very eyes. How Betty went away as if god himself had ask her to. He couldn’t believe it. It shouldn’t have worked. But it did. And now he was even more confused than before. Whatever was happening to him was bigger than some old crucifix moving.

It was strength. Force. Pure, unhealthy power.

Why did it pick him? It was impossible to know. But Gerard needed to find out. And he was gonna do it however he wanted it to.

No one could stop him. No one.

Not even god himself.

***

Frank knew exactly who he needed to see that night.

***

Gerard read his newspaper peacefully. That was until a kid started crying.

**“Be quiet”**

Gerad told a toddler at the cafeteria he was at.  
  
The child never spoke again. He lived the rest of life voiceless. A medical mistery that no doctor ever could understand. No matter how many hospitals his mother took him to, the kid was mute. No explanations. No mercy. His vocal chords were fine according to every medic. _But.he.would.not.talk._

It was the worst day of that woman’s life. To Gerard, it was simply 3 pm on a sunday. He kept drinking his coffee enjoying the newly found silence in the room. Everything was better now that the kid had shut the hell up.

“I could get used to this” He grimly thought to himself in silence.

Oh, he sure could.

***

As he made his way outside the cafe, he walked with a huge crowd of people.

He didn’t see where this person was, but some girl was singing loudly. And badly. It was getting right into Gerard’s nerves. And he was not gonna take any more of it whatsoever. He knew what to do now.

**“Stop singing”** **  
**

And that day, Catelyn stopped singing for the rest of her life. Her mouth simply couldn't produce singing ever again. Something had been wired differently. Her voice could not go that route anymore.

Thankfully for everyone.  
  
***

When he was back, he was greeted by Bryar’s usual frown. He looked so dirty. With that disgusting hobo beard. Gerard hated seeing it. It looked unwashed, untrimmed, and just like a rats nest honestly.

“Hey, Gerard”

**“Cut away your beard”**

Was all the man said bad.

And Bob went running towards the nearest barber shop possible. He needed to cut his beard as if it was a life or death or situation.  
  
Gerard saw him go and didn’t react in the slighest. It was what was supposed to happen. That was all. He was not surprised anymore. He was powerful now. In his head, he was people’s voice of reason.

And people these days surely needed a voice of reason.  
  
***  
Gerard went back to his small room. He laid on bed, watching the ceiling. He kept thinking about the things that had changed recently. Then his eyes went to that gosh darn crucifix that caused him so much internal conflict. A gift from his mother that now made his skin crawl just from looking at it.

It was still placed perfectly on the wall. Right where he had left it.

What was going on?

Was it good? Was it bad?  
  
Something in between?

It was impossible to tell. But he needed to know.

***  
Gerard needed some air.  
  
He walked towards the garden along the dark. Feeling like he wasn’t alone. And he wasn’t. He sat down on the grass, feeling the mud getting all over his sweatpants. It didn’t matter. He could make _anyone_ wash them now. Everyone was a toy that he could play with now. Everyone.

“Who are you?”  
  
“Frank Iero”  
  
“But really. Who are you?”  
  
The man sat next to him.  
  
“I already told you”  
  
**“What do you want from me?”**

“Help. I need your help”  
Frank spitted out, without an expression on his face. As if it had slipped out of him completely. He look utterly puzzled. Frank couldn’t believe he had said that out loud. It felt like someone else had spoken for him. It was a sensation he had never felt before. And he did not want to feel it ever again.

“Hmmm. I’m not sure I can help you Frank. I have my fair amount of issues myself.”  
  
“I can help you back”  
  
“With what?”  
  
“The people who are coming. I’m the first one to find you, but I won’t be the last”

He said, bringing more questions to Gerard’s head.  
  
“I don’t understand where you’re going”

“I’m saying, that gift of yours is gonna attract more people. A lot of them won’t be as nice as I am”

“Gift…”  
Gerard thought about that word deeply as he stared into the sky.

Gift. That sounded about right. He had a gift. And he was gonna share it with as many people as he possibly could. If it wasn’t in god’s plan, why did he gave him the “gift”? It had to be god… It just had to be in Gerard’s eyes. He would use it for good anyway… So he was allowed to use it, right? He had to be. It was HIS gift! His years of prayer and love had payed off finally. Surely it had to be that.  
  
“Yeah.” Frank continued “I can help you. I just need one thing from you”

“I’m listening, but I’m not quite sure I’m getting it”

“Lift this curse from me”  
Frank’s eyes grew darker. And his teeth seemed to grow longer than humanly possible. They seemed sharp as knives. It was then that Gerard realized something. It wasn’t human. The entity he was talking to could not be human. It was too powerful. Too evil. Too disgusting. His eyes made it clear to him.

  
“I’m not sure I can do that"

“Try it. Use your gift”

Gerard coughed. He didn’t know what to say whatsoever. He had barely learned about his “gift” some time ago. He wasn’t sure he could perform tricks for Frank. What he was asking for was vague and Gerard didn’t even understand it. He doubted for a few moments if he should do it. But of course he was gonna do it. Just to know what would happen, honestly. It was morbid curiosity.

**“Lift your curse”**  
Silence. Frank touched himself for a few moments. He put a finger in his mouth, feeling how the carnivore teeth remained sharp. Nothing. Nothing had changed whatsoever. He was still a monster.

“I don’t feel anything different. Try again”  
  
**“Lift curse”** ****  
****  
Nothing. Not a single thing changed.  
  
“For fucks sake, you’re not doing it right! You stupid fuck!”

“I don’t know what you want from me”

“Stop fucking up! Stop fucking up!”  
Franks eyes turned completely dark. His teeth were popping out of his own mouth. They were so huge. Gerard wanted to cry at the sight. Frank was cursed for sure. And whatever it was, was terrifying. He was some unholy creature. Something Satan himself put on earth. There was no other explanation to him.

**“Don’t hurt me!”** ****  
  
Frank’s teeth started going back to their original shape.

“What do you know about this…gift?”

“It chose you.”

Frank continued. He light up a cigarette as he said it.  
  
“What else?”  
  
“Other people want it”

“WHO?”  
  
“Everybody”

He said before taking a drag out of his cigarette.  
  
“I DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

“Maybe you’re not really listening.”

***


	4. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. hope you're enjoying the fic. i think calling the power Genesis might be a little too much so I was thinking about just calling it "the gift" for good. That alright? Or should I just go all the way if i'm doing a preacher theme?

_ What good is it for a man to gain the whole world, yet forfeit his soul? _ **_(Mark 8:36)_ **

The two of them were sitting at the dinner Gerard loved so much. It was a quiet night. No one else was there but the waitress. And she was playing her music so loudly that she was on a different planet entirely. Humming to the beats of the latest pop tunes of the year. Completely unaware of the two powerful beings in front of her. She didn’t care. She just wanted her shift to be over soon.

They had gone there to talk and drink coffee together. They had a lot to discuss, after all. And the night was still young. 

“What are you...” Gerard stops, then says “...Exactly?”

“I’m the living dead”   
He grins.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific”

Gerard sighs, because he has seen a lot of weird things lately. So he would at least like to know what this one is about. It was going to be hard to surprise him at that point. The man was starting to feel jaded towards everything. There were too many things to worry and think about. So, if Frank could just get on with it please… 

“I’m a vampire”

Frank says.   
  
“But...seriously?”

Gerard says with a smirk on his face.   
  
“I’m telling you. I drink blood, can’t stand the sun, and I’m gorgeous”   
Frank continues.

“I don’t believe you”

The man replies, still smirking.

_ KGGHHHHH _ . Frank pulls out his sharp teeth again. The waitress doesn’t even wince at them. She’s blasting her favorite song of the moment. All while Frank hisses at Gerard and shows him his supernatural ability. Those deadly whites that could cut through humans like chainsaws. Those things that have killed thousands of people throughout so many years. They were torture devices.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT GET THEM AWAY!”   
Gerard says, annoyed that he has to see them again.

Frank merely shrugs. He was just doing what Way had asked him to do.  _ What an indecisive priest. Bloody hell _ . The creature thought. Then went back to drinking his coffee as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

Gerard stays silent analyzing the situation. So, he had a gift. Frank had a curse. Now they were together in the same cafeteria booth. That had to be some sort of God’s sign right? That he was doing the right thing, right? Course it did. He had been chosen for a reason. The way Frank was probably cursed for a reason. It was all in God’s plan, surely. It had to be. Things were too weird.

“I need a beer”   
Frank finally says.   
  
“We’re discussing something important!”   
  
“I’m thirsty”

“For blood?”   
Gerard asks with fear all over his face.    
  
Oh god. That creature of the night could eat him at any second it chose to. Sure, he had the gift. But it didn’t make Frank any less dangerous. Frank was a monster. Gerard got paler just thinking about it. He was drinking coffee next to a… A vampire. Could his week possibly get more insane?

“No, just beer. I tell ya”   
The man is trying to get up from his seat as he says this

. “But we have to talk about what's happening! The gift”   
  
“I already told you. It picked you. Why? It’s anyone’s guess”   
Frank tells him.

"Ugh.”

Gerard covers his face with his hands. Frustrated with the whole situation. He wanted answers, not more confusing riddles from the man. Things were already pretty freakin wild as they were. No need to add strange comments like that to the mix of things to worry about.  _ Ugh. Ugh. _   
  
“You’re not the first guy it tried, y’know” Others have died trying to carry it”

Frank adds.

“Why?”

Gerard asks, suddenly feeling scared.   
  
“It’s too powerful”

He responds, as if it was obvious.   
  
“And yet,” Gerard thought he was having a sudden realization “ _ I’m _ more powerful”   
  
“I wouldn't say that. I’d say you got lucky.”   
Frank says before leaving.

The vampire resents making the priest think so highly of himself. Sure, he had the biggest power a man could possibly own. But jesus don’t let it get over your head, man. The man was not quite getting it yet. He wondered when he would finally snap into reality. And realize that his gift was just as much as a curse.

Frank didn’t left a dime. Gerard had to pay for his part. It didn’t matter. Gerard still felt that Frank had helped him. In a strange way. With the small chat they had he felt some sort of relief. It couldn’t be the devil’s work. It had to be something else. It had to be something from above. And it had to be on Gerard’s side. Right? Gerard didn't want to believe anything else.

***

Next day he can’t sleep again. His mind keeps wandering back to his gift. His precious gift. The one he believed God had sent to him. He didn't speak to the other priests. He was above them now. He had been chosen by something of a divine nature. They were nothing compared to him.   
  
So he didn’t call them. Instead he does his usual routine. Going outside to stargaze till the sun starts to rise. This time around Frank was there, already sitting on the grass waiting for him. Neither of them were going to admit it, but they were starting to enjoy each other’s company quite a bit.

  
They talked shortly, but mostly just stared at the moon.    
  
***

Then they came. Two men dressed in suits holding briefcases. They appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Starting to approach the two men slowly. Not saying a word whatsoever. Just keeping up with the plan. Their mission was very clear. They couldn’t fail. If they did, everything could end up getting doomed. Heaven, hell, earth and everything in between.

“Who are you guys?”   
Gerard asks, getting up from the ground.

“We’re here for it”

One of them says, walking at the same slow pace.    
  
“For what?”

Gerard asks again.   
  
“They want your gift, goofball”   
Frank responds but stays in the ground.

Frank already knows what happens next. Because he has seen it a bunch of times already. Wherever the gift goes, they go too.  _ Fucking vultures _ . They never did their job right too. It was the same shit time and time again with those guys. Frank was growing so sick of their stupid faces.

“It belongs to God. Not you.”

One of the strangers says.

“Give it to us”

The other one goes.

“It’s mine now.”   
Gerard responds, awfully defensive of his new gift.

“No, it’s not.”   
The strange man said.

“It’s mine!”

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten into. We need to take it away from you.”

The strange man insists.

“How dare you!? This is my gift!”

“I can take care of this”

Frank finally gets up from the ground.  _ Okay, enough messing around, _

Then he just jumps at the first guy. He pulls out those sharp teeth that Gerard hates so much and puts them right on his neck. Guy starts bleeding and it spills everywhere. Frank keeps biting. Then spits out the skin from the man’s neck. The other guy in a suit tries to help his fella, but it’s too late. After that intense bite, the man is already dead. Franks mouth is covered in blood and human flesh. It’s the most vile thing Gerard has ever seen in his entire life. A picture that is going to stay in his nightmares for a very long time. Frank licks the guy's neck, just to taste him.

“D-Don’t worry about…”   


Frank jumps towards the surviving man. Then does the same routine. Biting straight into his neck and going so deep that Gerad could see the bones of the guy showing. Then the skin falls into the ground as if it was nothing. Frank starts sucking on the wound as if it was some delicious treat he liked. The sounds are something so horrid that they send shivers down Gerard's spine. Gerard is shaking in fear and disgust. Frank keeps sucking on the guy's next. 

“Oh…”   


Frank looks at Gerard and smiles with bloody teeth.

“I tell ya, I can help ya”   
  
****

They’re back on the cafeteria. It starts to feel like home. Church starts to feel like prison. So much is starting to change ever since he got the gift. The one thing remaining the same is the lazy waitress listening to her favorite tunes on her shift. And Gerard hopes she stays that way forever.

“Who did they think they were?”

Gerard’s honestly offended someone would even try to take his gift away.

He expected the world to know and understand that he was superior now. No one should mess with him. He had the gift for a reason. No one was stealing from him. They were not worthy. 

“Don’t know”

Frank goes.   
  
“Like, this is  _ my  _ gift”   
  
“Not exactly.” Frank clarifies “It has gone across many bodies. Yours is just the first one that can take it”

**“Put your hand on your coffee!”**

**** Frank instantly puts his fingers on the hot drink, and they start to burn like hell. He might not be human, but he felt things the way humans did. And that hurt like a motherfucker. The waitress had given him the hottest coffee humanly possible. Probably without realizing it while she played her tunes. But now Frank was very much noticing it, because his fingers were turning red.

“AhhhhhH!”   
  
**“Stop.”**

**** Frank gives Gerard the middle finger for that one. That felt uncalled for. Gerard merely shakes his head at the obscene gesture. 

“It’s still not yours y’know”   
  
“It’s mine. The other ones were not worth it. It’s all mine now. I’m not giving it to nobody”   
He smiles, completely confident on himself.

“I’m not telling you that you should. I’m just saying, it’s not  _ yours _ . People are gonna keep coming for it”

Frank insists.   
  
Gerard feels nervous hearing those words.    
  
“Who does it belong to?”   
The priest asks, confused.

“Heaven claims it, hell claims it. Who knows. It’s whoever gets it first”   
  
“So it’s mine”   
Gerard smiles again.

Frank starts laughing then says:

“You’re a bit of an asshole. I like you”   
  
“Thank you. You’re an asshole too.”   
Gerard was starting to like the guy. A lot.   
***   



	5. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is lust and its halfway done. Uuu bb i cant wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is one of my fave fics i've made i think

_ "Do not let your heart envy sinners, but always be zealous for the fear of the LORD. There is surely a future hope for you, and your hope will not be cut off." _

The rest of the week was awfully similar. Never ending sermons, sleepless nights and coffee with Frank. They became close. Closer than either one of them would like to admit. It was becoming shameful to Gerard, even. Because the happiest time of his day was when he saw him. That wasn’t right. His happiest moment should be at church, reciting the bible!    


But it just wasn’t. Frank was.

“We need to go to New York together one of these days”   
  
“What’s in New York?”   
Gerard asked taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
“Everything. New York is everything!”   
Frank said, grinning.    
  
He had a long history with New York. Out of all the places in the world, New York was his favorite. New Jersey was a close second. He didn’t have good taste. He liked New York cause that’s where he had lived for most of his long existence. He knew the place like the back of his hand. Every good bar, bar bar, and bars in between. The rest of the tourist shit was whatever to him.   
  
“Don’t know. Mom took me there when I was younger a couple of times. Thought it was okay”   
Gerard said, before taking a bite of his slice of pie.   
  
“Okay? You haven’t been to the right places!” Frank said “I’ll show you. What about, this sunday?”

“I’m afraid, I’m not free on Sundays.” Then he laughed to himself “Ever”

Oh.   
Frank felt a little hurt hearing that. He could definitely understand why church was more important to him. He was a freaking priest! It made him feel a little stupid for even bringing it up. God, being with Gerard made him feel like some stupid teenager all over again. All the nervousness, and the excitement and the regret.

_ Ah, fuck it _ . He thought to himself.

“You should quit church. Run away with me and  _ that  _ thing”   
Frank threw out of the blue. It caught Gerard completely off guard.

Gerard started cracking up, not taking him seriously. But he was amused at least. Frank was always amusing to him. He always said the right thing.

“And do what?”   
Gerard asked.   
  
“Drink, fight and fuck. The way God intended”   


Gerard laughed even harder. But those words stayed in his brain. They were powerful. And very enticing to him. Was that a promise perhaps? Was it something they could maybe do  _ together _ ? Or were they just the ramblings of a drunk vampire with no morals? Who knew, truly.   


“You’re out of your mind”   
***   


Today was the day he had to listen to confessions. The same old things he had to listen to every single week. Some kid got some kid pregnant. Someone cheated. Someone stole something. He knew every single one in the book. It was tiresome. Every week was kinda the same. Confessions weren’t supposed to be fun, but god, they were so lame to him.

“ May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust in his mercy”

“Amen”

“ “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been ...Ah,” The man stopped “I don’t even know how long it’s been since my last confession. I had to be, like twelve?”   
  
“It’s okay if you don’t remember”

Gerard assured him.

“Oh, good”   
  
“What brought you here today?”   
  
“Well...It’s kinda hard to say. Like, it’s a long story and it’s actually not that-”   
  
“I’d love to hear it”

Gerard said before he could finish the sentence. He didn’t care. Not in the slightest bit. But he wanted the session to be over as soon as possible. Go for some coffee and what not.   
  
“Okay. So, I met a man at a bar two months ago. We became friends. Just, just talking about football games and stuff like that. Regular stuff, right”   
  
“Hmm”   
  
“Well, eventually we met outside the bar. Went to see a movie together and what not. And he- hmm. He tried to kiss me.”   


This finally got Gerard’s attention immediately. His eyes opened wide and he got closer to the screen that was separating the two. If there hadn’t been one, he would have grabbed the guy by the shoulders. And start to shake him till he got some sense out of him.

“Tried?”   
  
“I mean, I knew it wasn’t right.”   
  
“But he was making a move on you!” Gerard goes “...You don’t like him?”   
  
“Um, i do have my feelings for the guy. And i’ve thought not so holy things about him. But I would never…”

This just baffled Gerard even more. It was not freaking fair. He had feelings about some guy. And he had thought some not so holy things about him. But the guy hadn’t tried to kiss him.  He hadn’t tried to make a move whatsoever. That wasn’t right! Why did this asshole got a guy and Gerard didn’t? He wanted to kick something just thinking about it.

The guy’s face, mostly. He was the one ruining everything. He was so goddamn lucky and he had no clue. 

“Why not?”   
Is all he ends up saying.   


“Cause it's wrong. That’s why I’m here, Father”   
  
“Frick that!”

He yelled. He wasn’t going to actually curse the guy out. But he was so close to! So close! It just wasn’t right and he knew it.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“You’re free, you can date whoever you want and the guy you like likes you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Some people would give everything to have what you have?”

_ I would.  _ He thought to himself _. I would love to be free. Frick sermons and frick this boring church and its boring visitors. Frick every single thing. _   
  
“But I thought it was wrong”   
  
“It’s- a complicated issue. Yes. But…”   
  
“But?”   
  
“Some people would kill for that”   
He sighed.

“Yeah… I guess”   
The guy was getting uncomfortable.

**“Go to him”** ****  
  
****   
They reunited at the same cafeteria they always did. Gerard asked for his coffee and his slice of pie. Frank was shamelessly drinking a beer. The waitress was playing music and did not care what either of them did. It was just another night with Frank the vampire. His best friend. Who would probably never invite him to see a movie and try to kiss him...

“Did you use it today?”

Frank asked, referring to Gerard’s gift.   
  
“Yeah”   
  
“On what?”    
  
“Some idiot needed a little push”

He said, looking at the ground for a long time. He was still angry about the whole situation. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t-

“I thought about it real hard. We should go to New York”   
  
“When?”   
  
“Right now?”   
  
“Ah, you don’t want to see my place”   
  
“Oh, I do”   
  
Frank smiled. He understood where things were going.


	6. LUST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY HELL YEAH BABY THIS IS LUST

_ You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination. (Leviticus 18:22) _

 

As soon as they walked inside the house it was on. They started kissing passionately against one of the apartment’s walls. Gerard let go off himself completely, grabbing Frank’s hair tightly. Their tongues fought for a few moments before they pulled together completely. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and took him to his bedroom.

It was grimy. Like him.

Gerard tried not to think about it too much. He started unbuckling his jeans rapidly. He was still wearing his clerical shirt. But he was pulling his jeans down. And getting on the bed right where Frank wanted him in. He was bent over waiting for Frank to finish pulling his pants down.

"You're such a tease. Walking around acting like a prude when all you really want is for someone to use you and treat you like the slut you are"   
  
Gerard let out a loud whimper, unable to formulate any words at the moment. He was so lost in all the sensations going through him. Frank was touching him, preparing him for what was next. Then he slowly aligned his cock to Gerard’s entrance and started pushing. For a minute or two he went real slow.

"P-Please?" Frank didn't say anything as he continued thrusting even slower than before. It was driving Gerard insane. He let out a loud pleading whimper but Frank did nothing but giving his right cheek a strong slap. "Can you? Can you go faster?" He asked very quietly, almost indecipherable from the other sounds in the room. He earned nothing more than other spanks for his cheek, just as hard, and beginning to make his skin go red. "Please, Frank? I- Please go faster?" This time Frank finally acknowledge what he wanted. He let his rhythm become increasingly faster, making Gerard shudder. He was enjoying it though. Too much. As his pace changed Frank would give him a few spanks every couple of seconds, always seeming to catch him off guard when the pain hit him. "Fuck."   
  
Soon he was arching his back as Frank pounded into him without mercy. He was leaking precum all over his sheets without even touching  himself at all. Instead, he was gripping into the mattress with his hands, not even considering stroking himself and knowing that Frank wasn't going to stroke him either. The sounds of their skin slapping together only seemed to be overshadow by Gerard's occasional yelps. Frank got a hold of Gerard's shoulder and he swinged his right leg over the oldest man side. Thanks to his new position, he was able to thrust into Gerard deeper than before, which only made Gerard dig his nails tighter against the mattress. He knew he was getting so close to reaching his orgasm that he was already overwhelmed by it. Gerard was shaking.   
  
"Such a fuckin' whore"    
Frank got closer to his back and all of the sudden he bit his neck. He wasn't kissing or sucking or trying to give him any sort of pleasure, he was just biting for the sake of making him feel pain. Gerard cried out, completely taken back by the younger man's actions. It didn't stop Frank though, who continued to scratch his teeth all over his neck till he could feel the metallic taste of blood on his mouth. He spilled some of it over his white sheets.   
  
"D-don't do that! Stop! You’re hurting me!"    
Way said making Iero tempted to make a new mark on his neck. He decided against it though, he wanted to keep talking instead. Gerard seemed to be hating what he was saying.   
  
"I can't even imagine what tomorrow is going to be like for you" He continued, getting as close to the other man's ear as he could "Everyone is going to see you walking limp and no one is going to know that it's cause you love getting fucked in the ass" he stated, and Gerard only closed his eyes tightly while his breath became erratic "No one but me"   
  
Gerard didn't like to think it was on purpose, but he was getting exhausted of Frank finding his prostate to then immediately change his angle when he heard him moan. The feeling of Frank inside him was enough to keep him aroused, but it was not going to make him cum. Frank didn't seem interested in his pleasure at all, although he didn't seem to be using him to get off either. It was as if Frank was only fucking him for the sake of fucking him, Gerard had thought. And that it wasn’t because he felt attracted to him or even wanted to enjoy himself. It was strange, but Gerard considered that maybe Frank was only sleeping with him to embarrass and hurt him. Worst part of it, Gerard loved it. 

When he felt the younger man digging his nails in his shoulder, he knew he was only doing it to make him feel pain. Gerard flinched at the action although that alone was sending him to the edge. He thought about touching himself for a second but he liked focusing on the pain of Frank scratching him. Frank wasn't  holding back, as if he was actually trying to remove Gerard's skin right out. There was a second where Frank reached his prostate, all while the scratches began to drawing blood, and it made Gerard scream louder than before.    
  
"You love this, don't you?" The younger man asked smirking, even though Gerard couldn't even see him. Way felt his entire face burn red with shame. He stayed silent "Tell me you love it or I'll stop"   
  
Gerard whimpered again, knowing that it wasn't going to grant him anything other than a spank. Immediately Franks hand went back to his shoulder, where it was caressing the wound he had made earlier. He couldn't risk to have Frank stop, not when he was so close.   
  
"I- Please don't" Gerard managed to say. He was sweating from how overwhelmed with sensations he felt. He was absolutely exhausted, but couldn't imagine the idea of Frank stopping without making him cum. "Please don't"    
  
"Wrong answer"   
He said before slowly pulling back till only the head of his cock was still inside Gerard. Gerard sobbed loudly at the feeling. He wanted him to get back to what he was doing, but was too ashamed to ask for it.    
  
"No, no- please" He tried pushing back against Frank but it only made him get spanked again. It was hurting way more now too, considering that his cheek was red and oversensitive. The punishment made him stop completely "No, I-" it took him a few moments of breathing loudly through his mouth before being able to continue with "I- I love it , please. I love it"   
  
"What do you love?"   
  
"I- when" He truly wished he wasn't getting asked any questions at that moment, when his cock was aching for some kind of stimulation "I love it when- when you're inside me" Frank didn't move, making him know that the answer still wasn't enough "I love your cock- I love, love it when you hurt me, cause I deserve it" He was so ashamed of saying the last bit out loud, but it was the only thing that he could imagine that Frank would want to hear. Still nothing other than soft touches in his bleeding shoulder. "I- I deserve it cause- cause I'm, I'm, such a slut"    
  
Frank groaned. The grip on Gerard's shoulder became painful once again, as he dug his nails in the already sensitive skin.    
  
"Yeah" He pushed back in as slowly and gentle as he could, even though with his right hand he was clawing at Gerard's back to cause him as much pain as his nails could produce "Good. You've been good" Gerard bit his bottom lip in order to maintain himself for letting out more sounds. He was terrified that if he whimpered or said the wrong thing; Frank would stop. Gerard couldn't let that happen. Not when his cock was throbbing against his belly begging for a release. "That wasn't so hard was it?"   
  
Gerard didn't even bother in trying to reply. He was too tired. Frank began a rhythm inside him again - only this time angling his thrusts to find the other man's prostate for more than just teasing. With his hand he scratched Gerard's back as painful as he could - although Way was starting to feel desensitized at it. The moment Frank started repeatedly hitting his sweet spot, Gerard screamed. This time, Frank didn't stop. He kept going against it as soon as he found it. He pulled his hands around Gerard's hips in hopes of maintaining the angle better.    
  
"Bet you're gonna hate yourself after this, faggot"

Gerard came all over Frank’s sheets.   
  
**


	7. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: Guys something messy has been happening with my mental health so im sorry for the hiatus and im not even sure when im coming back cause...i have no idea what’s gonna happen to me. I might get sent back to the psychiatric hospital again. Not sure yet. But if i disappear thats probably why. this story WILL have an ending just not soon

_Refrain from anger, and forsake wrath! Fret not yourself; it tends only to evil._

 

 

Gerard was definitely out of practice. He gave Frank's length a few gentle licks on its base for a few seconds. He tried maintaining eye contact with Frank as he did so, but the eyes of the other man were very intimidating. He looked expressionless as Gerard teased him, the only remarkable feature being the sudden darkness in his eyes.    
  
Without a warning, Frank grabbed the back of Gerard's head and pulled him closer, making him swallow around the base of his cock. Gerard looked at him with pleading eyes. He needed things to go a little slower considering his lost skills. He hadn’t done anything of the sort in years.   
  
"What are you waiting for?"   
Frank asked, giving him a very subtle grin.    
  
It had a bigger effect in Gerard than he himself liked to admit. He closed his eyes and went lower into Frank's member. He hollowed his cheeks and tried his best not to gag, but it didn't seem to be doing much for the younger man. He wanted more from Gerard. He wanted him choking on his cock.   
  
"You can do better than that. A faggot like you should be an expert.” He pulled Gerard’s hair “Bet you've been thinking about my cock ever since we met. I know how much you wanna choke on it, slut. Go ahead"

“Hmmm”   
He tried to bury himself even deeper into Frank’s warmth.

"Fuck yeah, that's right. That pretty little mouth of yours was made for cock.” Frank says, finally getting what he wants. “Hmm, such a pretty faggot, this is all you're good for"

Gerard keeps a fast pace as Frank pushes his hips against his mouth. They are tears forming from his eyes because as much as he likes it, it hurts. A lot. His jaw feels like it's going to give in at any second from all the work. But it doesn’t matter, cause Frank’s getting close.

He pulls Gerard’s hair once more to see that gorgeous face of his. All messed up. The way it's meant to be. Frank comes just from looking at it. Gerard is his. Only his.

"Want you to swallow it, slut. I'm not cleaning up the mess you make"

He says, and Gerard is so hard it’s literally becoming painful for him.

***

He came back to the church feeling shame all over his body. He was used up. Dirty. A whore in cleric clothing. He felt disgusting. All the other priests were right about him. He was no good. He was a whore. But by God, it felt so fucking good to be one. Like he was meant to be one or something. As if meeting Frank had woken up something inside him. Something that made him wanna sin all night and day.

“Where have you been?”   
Bob asks, hearing Gerard get back to the church at six in the morning. This wasn’t normal. Or right. He needed answers. Things has been odd for the past few days and it was enough. Gerard was clearly up to something.

“None of your business”   
  
“It is my business though! You disappear in the middle of the night. You’re basically asleep during sermons. You’re acting crazy”   
Bob insists, getting closer to the other priest.

He’s sick of the other man. Of him getting away with murder constantly. Of his stupid attractive face. Of his lack of commitment to the church. He’s done. He thinks Gerard is a jackass who deserves someone to call him out. And he’s going to be the one who finally does so.

“Leave me alone!”   
Gerard insists, walking faster.

Gerard isn’t fond of Bob either. He doesn’t know what he did to be disliked by him so much. But he’s had enough of it. Of the passive aggressiveness, the bad attitude, everything about Bob he hates. He represents the things he hates the most: being told he’s no good.  _ Fuck it.  _ He thinks to himself _. Maybe I don’t need to be good.  _

He’s been good for years. It hasn’t brought him anything. He’s sick of people like Bob telling him how to behave.

“Don’t run from me!”   
Bob says going behind him. Bob is a few inches away from him when Gerard says the words...

**“Fucking disappear”**

That was it. Bob Bryar was no more. With those words he vanished. Into the thin air he disappeared. Gone. As if he had never existed. Gerard had fucked up. He made a completely innocent man disappear for no reason. He just lost control of his rage. It sort of happened. There was no valid explanation he could come up with. He was not only not being  _ good _ , he was being evil.

“Wait..  **Come back** . I said  **come back! Come back!** ”

Nothing happens. Not after repeating the words thousand and thousands of times. Bob Bryar is no more.

***   


The man went to the garden outside the church. He sat on the grass like he liked doing. The sun was rising. Frank was gone. It was just himself and his regret. He really didn’t like himself at the moment. What he did to Bob had been wrong. As much as they didn’t like each other. But he had no idea his power could have that sort of reach. It just happened.

“This is why you shouldn’t use what’s not yours”   
  
Those men from few nights before. They were back. They were right in front of him breathing as if they hadn’t been killed a few days before. Gerard didn’t even question it. He had seen way too much weird shit already. Very few things could surprise him by that point. This was not one of them.    
  
“Tell God to kiss my ass.” He said. He was so tired of being told what to do and what not to do. Done. God was no one to him anymore. He was never there when he needed him “He’s not getting this power back”   
  
“We can solve this like adults”   
  
**“KILL EACH OTHER!”**

The two man started a bloody battle right there and then. Punching and kicking each other till neither of them was breathing. Blood all over themselves. 

Gerard just walked away from the scene as soon as the punches started. He had no control over his anger now. He had too much power. And the words would just slip out of his mouth as if they were nothing. Violence had taken over him. Most importantly, he didn’t care. He was a sinner, but that was okay.

***   
  
“You killed a priest?”   
  
“I vanished him”

Gerard goes as he eats more pie.   
  
“Sounds to me like ya killed a priest”   
Frank insits.

“I don’t know what came over me. I felt this anger inside that I can’t even began to explain.”   
Gerard continues.

“Maybe this gift really ain’t for ya”  
  
“It’s mine.” He goes as he always does **“Slap yourself”** Frank slaps himself over and over again **“Stop now”**  
  
“Doesn’t seem to me like you’re using it for what it's intended”  
  
“What are you supposed to use this for, anyway?”  
  
“Not getting angry and making stupid decisions, I assume.”

Frank replies.   
  
“Fuck off”   
  
He had used the f word. He hadn’t used it in the past five years. Perhaps this power truly was changing him. He felt different. After Frank had appeared into his life things had changed for him. He was a sinner. And he kind of loved it. It was so liberating. Just saying fuck off and doing whatever he felt like.   
  
“Is the offer still on?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The one about going to drink, fight and fuck”   
  
“It’s always on” Frank smiles “Until the end of the world”


End file.
